1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to communication devices, and more particularly to a removable assembly adapted to be inserted into or removed from a communication device.
2. Description of Related Art
Communication devices, such as routers and switches, often utilize removable assemblies to communicate with other electronic devices. Removable assemblies generally include an interface panel with a plurality of input/output (I/O) ports used to receive connectors, such as RJ45 connectors. One or two handles are usually disposed on the front panel of the removable assembly. Generally, the handles are set close to at least one of the I/O ports and occupy the space around the I/O ports and so can be difficult to use when inserting or removing connectors from the removable assemblies.
Therefore, a need exists in the industry to overcome the described limitations.